beegeesfandomcom-20200214-history
To Whom It May Concern
To Whom It May Concern is the Bee Gees' eighth album, released in October 1972. It was the follow-up of their American successful LP Trafalgar, and continued its melancholic and personal sound. The album was recognised as "a farewell to the old Bee Gees". It was their last album recorded at IBC Studios, in London, and their last work with Bill Shepherd who had guided them since 1967, and their last under their first contract with Robert Stigwood. Even some of the songs were old ones finished up or rewritten for the occasion (it's the case of "I Can Bring Love"). The album is also notable for contains a relative variety of song types – rock and roll ("Bad Bad Dreams"), power ballads ("Alive"), choral performances ("Please Don't Turn Out the Lights"), bizarre and psychedelic songs ("Paper Mache, Cabbages and Kings", "Sweet Song of Summer") and nostalgic love songs ("Sea of Smiling Faces"). The band never showed approval to the album, but for many fans it is an unusually authentic Bee Gees collection, closer in spirit to what the brothers found interesting to do than what they thought they owed the public. Other example of the contrast between the old and the new was the front cover showing Bee Gees performing in Japan early in 1972, and the back showing them in 1963. The LP also had a gatefold with pictures of many business associates and family members on a drawing of the Bee Gees and a band. The band shows Barry, Robin and Maurice Gibb, Alan Kendall, and tour-only drummer Chris Karon with Bill Shepherd conducting the orchestra. The album was extensively recorded between June 1971 and April 1972 (except for We Lost the Road, recorded back in January 1971 during the Trafalgar sessions). The Bee Gees saved a non-album single, "My World", from the sessions which was released in January 1972, becoming an UK/US Top 20 hit. The album came in November 1972 supported by very positive reviews, and preceded by the UK Top 10 hit "Run to Me", in July. Despite the critical acclaim of the variety of styles and strong tracks, the album only reached #35 in the U.S. and became their third consecutive studio album to failed to appear in the UK album charts. It performed better in other European countries. In Italy reached #10, while peaked at #6 in Spain. The subsequent single "Alive" was a small hit in the U.S., reaching the Top 40, and a major hit in Australia, hitting the #4 position. To Whom It May Concern sold circa 175,000 copies worldwide. Track listing # Run to Me (Barry, Robin & Maurice Gibb) - 3:13 # We Lost the Road (Barry & Robin Gibb) - 3:28 # Never Been Alone (Robin Gibb) - 3:15 # Paper Mache, Cabbages and Kings (Barry, Robin & Maurice Gibb) : 5:01 # I Can Bring Love (Barry Gibb) - 2:07 # I Held a Party (Barry, Robin & Maurice Gibb) – 2:37 # Please Don't Turn out the Lights (Barry, Robin & Maurice Gibb) – 2:01 # Sea of Smiling Faces (Barry, Robin & Maurice Gibb) – 3:09 # Bad Bad Dreams (Barry, Robin & Maurice Gibb) – 3:49 # You Know It's for You (Maurice Gibb) – 2:58 # Alive (Barry & Maurice Gibb) – 4:04 # Road to Alaska (Barry, Robin & Maurice Gibb) – 2:41 # Sweet Song of Summer (Barry, Robin & Maurice Gibb) – 5:07 Personnel Bee Gees * Barry Gibb - lead, harmony and backing vocal, guitar *Robin Gibb - lead. harmony and backing vocal * Maurice Gibb - guitar, bass, organ, piano, Moog synthesizer, mandolin, mellotron, harpsichord, keyboard and lead vocals on "You Know It's for You" * Geoff Bridgeford - drums on "You Know I'ts for You", "Alive" and "Paper Mache, Cabbages and Kings Additional personnel and production * Alan Kendall - guitar * Clem Cattini - drums * Bill Shepherd - orchestral arrangement * Mike Claydon - engineer * Damon Lyon-Shaw - engineer * Richard Manwaring - engineer * Mike Vickers - synthesizer engineer on "Sweet Song of Summer